6 foot teddy
by Mortal-fangirl9925
Summary: Johnny is gone for 9 months, what is he going to do with Sonya and her nightmares? Jonya, Rated T just for fun


**Hey guys! This is my first story of Mortal Kombat, so I decided to write about of the best ship…. JONYA. If you would please review nicely.** **I found this off of a prompt account on Tumblr. P.S this takes place after MK9 and before MKX**

Johnny Cage had just finished a workout set at his home gym. A beep from his phone grabbed his attention, he hoped that it would be his lovely girlfriend, Sonya Blade. He was disappointed when it was just his agent, Frank Miller.

" _ **Johnny, I got that movie deal for you meet me next week at LAX at 14:30, the jet leaves for Tokyo then. Yours always Frank Miller"**_

He texted back saying:

" _ **How long will the shoot take?"**_

Frank replied back almost instantly

" _ **Roughly 9 months"**_

Johnny sighed heavily, in the 2 years he had been dating Sonya they had never been apart for this long, not even her deployments had taken her away this long. He loved everything about her, but mostly her trust in him. No one outside of his family trusted him that much, not even his ex-wife. One of the times he knew she trusted him was one that still brought a smile to his face.

" _Johnny? Johnny? Are you awake?" She shook him slightly. Disturbed at the light touch he woke up. "Yeah baby, you alright?" "Not really, I had one of those nightmares again". She replied. "Come here" he said. He slunk one arm around her neck and one around her lower back. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Try to go to sleep again Babe, if you want to wake up again, I'll be here." "Thanks Johnny" she said, with a tired smile. She slept right through the rest of the night. In the morning, Johnny asked her "Sonny, when you have those nightmares, how does cuddling with me help you?" "Well, I don't know why, but when I do that, my nightmares turn into dreams….."_

Johnny couldn't remember the rest of the conversation, but that moment made his heart swell up love for his woman. Which reminded him, he can't leave Sonya here to fend for herself with her nightmares. He was in Target the other day and saw a six foot teddy with a light brown fur and a big red bow. That's it! He knew exactly what to do.

Later that night, when Sonya was home. Johnny immediately kissed her hello.

"Sonya sit down, I need to talk to you"

"Did I do something wrong" she asked playfully

"No, no" he laughed

It's just that Frank got me that role I wanted but it's got a cost…"

"And that is…"

"I need to go to Tokyo for 9 months."

"Oh." Was all she could say

"But I didn't forget about you, I went to Target today and- never mind, it will be better if you see it for yourself"

"Johnny, you are scaring me."

"Just close your eyes"

Johnny led her upstairs into his room, careful that she didn't trip on the stairs.

"Ok, open your eyes" he said

"OH MY GOD JOHNNY IT'S SO CUTE" Sonya exclaimed.

Sonya ran up to the teddy and instantly hugged it. Johnny smirked as he walked up to the teddy, thinking _"I knew I chose the right kind."_

She jumped onto him, kissing every inch of his face. "I hope does it when I'm gone" he said.

"Like it won't" she responded, still kissing him

 _ **The following week at LAX**_

Johnny and Sonya were hugging for the last time for 9 months. Johnny's hands were around her waist, his head on her head. Her hands around his neck, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sonya, I'll do my best to be back here ASAP"

"Please try, I'm going to miss you so much" she said, tears shining in her eyes.

He said nothing in response, only kissing her forehead.

"I love you baby"

 _Johnny Cage was standing in front of his house 7 months later. The shoot was ahead of schedule so the actors could go home early. He decided to surprise Sonya._

 _Johnny unlocked the door, and saw something that makes his heart swell up. Sonya, curled up on the teddy, just the way that she cuddles with him when she has nightmares._

He kissed her forehead, slightly waking Sonya up.

"Johnny!" she suddenly woke up with wide eyes.

"Yeah Baby, it's me." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing back here?"

"We finished early, so I came back as soon as people."

"Come here I've missed you so much."

He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her back to their room.

"So tell me, what did you do while I was gone"

"Nothing much, but wanting to do this for 7 months…"

And with that, turned off the lights. After all, they needed to catch up with one another.

 **Hoped you guys liked that. Please read and review.**


End file.
